csifandomcom-20200225-history
The Zetas
The Zetas were a group of human traffickers that kidnapped and harvested organs from young women and sold them on the black market as prostitutes. Background Not much is revealed about the Zetas' origins except that they have been around a long time. They run like a corporation and keep faces and names at a need-to-know basis and are apparently not afraid to kill any of their members who are prepared to talk to law enforcement. Episodes Bone Voyage They first caught the attention of CSIs when a young girl named Ashley Tanner went missing. After initial investigations, they found her dismembered arm in a swamp as well as a leg that did not belong to Ashley. It was later revealed to belong to a woman named Samantha Matthews who went missing ten days prior in Las Vegas. Ray Langston was called out to lend a hand in the investigation. They find Ashley's credit cards in use by a couple. They give their names as Madeline Briggs and Tyler Goodman and claim that they found the cards and decided to use them. The CSIs don't believe them and throw them in prison until the case is solved. They eventually find out that Samantha was cut with a butcher's knife and that a local meat restaurant owner named Nathan Cole has operations in Miami and Las Vegas and is also a former member of the Zetas, who financed his first restaurant. After finding enough evidence to tie Nathan to the body, they confronted him. He admits to dismembering the victim but insists that she was already dead when he cut her. Nathan also admits that his first restaurant was financed by the Zetas and that they still ask him for certain "favors", but he refuses to name his contact in the organization out of fear that they will kill him and they arrest him for murder. Later, they find evidence on Ashley's bones that indicates the killer worked up a sweat. They match the DNA to a man named Jimmy Berse (an alleged model talent scout) who confesses to the murder. Then, he goes on to say that he's a pimp who works for the Zetas and that the CSIs will never touch them. After the cases are closed, they release the couple not knowing that Tyler is going to sell Madeline and her baby while she writes a note for them in a gas station bathroom. Hammer Down Lost Girls Modus Operandi Their M.O. is to turn girls, 19-25, out and use them as sex slaves, surrogates and unwilling organ donors. They trick the girls out in Miami and Las Vegas where they make money selling the women out. Some were lured with promises of becoming models, which is not an uncommon ruse used by real-life sex traffickers. Then, (if necessary) the Zetas ship them out to New York to Doctor Fuller where the drivers cut out their organs and sell them to the patients at a price. If the girls are pregnant, they ship them across the country to sell the baby. If any of them tried to escape, the Zetas would kill them using different methods depending on the man doing the killing. Known Members *Members in Las Vegas, Nevada: **Dimitri Sadesky *Members in Miami, Florida: **Casey Steele **Three unnamed bosses *Members in New York City, New York: **Unnamed driver **Unnamed boss *Other members: **Jimmy Burris **Nathan Cole **Tyler Goodman **Doctor Harvey Fuller **Susan Samuels **Anthoney Samuels Known Victims *Unspecified dates: Numerous unnamed women used as sex slaves, surrogates, and organ harvest victims *November 2009: **Miami, Florida: ***Madeline Briggs ***Ashley Tanner **Unspecified location: Dede Chase **Las Vegas, Nevada: The following were targets of Dimitri Sadesky: ***Four unnamed women ***Samantha Matthews ***Diane Jasper ***Madeline Briggs **The following were targets of Casey Steele: ***Unspecified locations: ****Presumably butchered numerous unnamed women ****Debbie Menzel ****Tyler Goodman ***New York City, New York: ****Dean Rovan ****Madeline Briggs ****Joseph Winston ****Unnamed policeman Appearances Notes *"Zetas" is also the name of a real-life crime syndicate, "Los Zetas", a Mexican drug cartel. Category:Gangs Category:Killing teams Category:Serial Killers Category:Psychopaths Category:Prolific Killers Category:Trilogy